Until we bleed
by Detallista 257
Summary: Ella no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta el último momento, con la espada en alto y apunto de degollarlo ¿Será capaz de dejar caer la espada? One Shot.


**Until we bleed****.**

_Había una vez una sirena que amaba a un humano con todo su ser. Lo amo a pesar de las circunstancias y quería estar junto a él, sin importar el precio. Entonces la sirena fue a visitar a la bruja de mar por un método para estar con el príncipe, pagó con su voz y su cola._

– ¿V-voy…voy a…morir? –preguntó Chrona en un susurro.

–Así es –dijo Medusa– pero existe una cura.

– ¿¡C-cual es!

–Es muy simple en realidad –una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en los labios de la bruja–. Mata al Shinigami y traerme su corazón.

Chrona no dijo nada, en su rostro apareció una expresión de puro terror. Medusa elaboró.

–La sangre negra es muy espesa para un corazón humano, prácticamente el tuyo ha trabajado hasta el cansancio. –La sonrisa macabra seguía todavía en su lugar mientras decía eso–. Pero el corazón de un Shinigami, en cambio, es el doble de fuerte que el de un humano y es el único que puede bombear la sangre negra en tus venas.

–La decisión es sencilla, Chrona: tú o el Shinigami –Medusa le susurro al oído–. Tienes hasta el amanecer para conseguirlo.

_Pero sin importar lo que hizo, el príncipe no devolvió sus afectos. A la sirena le quedaba poco tiempo, si no mataba al príncipe antes del amanecer moriría._

Le sorprendió que la mansión tuviera tan poca seguridad, ningún guardia o cámara de seguridad encontró en su camino. Chrona llegó a la puerta sin problemas, abrió la puerta y este ni siquiera rechinó, entró con pasos silenciosos a la habitación.

Como era de esperarse todo era simétrico en el cuarto, hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Se dirigió a la cama y lo encontró dormido justo en medio de esta, aun en sus sueños se preocupaba que su posición fuera equilibrado. La peli rosa se detuvo a un lado de esta y Ragnarok se materializó en su mano derecha, alzó la espada al aire, lista para matar.

_Lo encontró dormitando en sus aposentos, observó su bello rostro angelical, los mechones de ébano que contorneaban su rostro y sus pestañas negras que descansaban en sus mejillas. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro._

Entonces, su mano comenzó a temblar y no sabía por que. No le preocupaba que Kid llegase a despertar, él no se despertaría por nada del mundo hasta que fueran las ocho. Sin embargo, no pudo bajar su mano alzada ni apartar su mirada del rosto del muchacho durmiente.

No seria la primera vez que mataba a alguien, él solo sería un grito ahogado más, otro chillido sin importancia que de seguro olvidaría con el tiempo, otra víctima sin importancia, una muerte más y ella sobreviviría. Solo otro más…otro más…

–La decisión es sencilla –dijo Chrona con una fuerza que la sorprendió a ella misma– eres tú o soy yo.

Bajó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla–. Entonces, te elijo a ti…

_La sirena fue incapaz de matarlo, lo amaba demasiado. Aun que su corazón estaba destrozado, se rompería más si algo le llegase a pasar a su amado. Lanzó el cuchillo al mar y luego ella misma se dejo caer por la borda. Jamás la volvieron a ver. _

Chrona dejo a Ragnarok, su fiel compañero por todos estos años, clavado en la arena y se dirigió al horizonte. Se dirigió a su muerte. Extendió los brazos hacia el amanecer con lágrimas en sus ojos pero su rostro exhibió una felicidad que jamás había experimentado antes.

Mientras el sol subía, sus ritmos cardiacos disminuían. Cerró los ojos y desapareció con las sombras.

**XxXxX**

– ¡Chrona! ¿Has visto a Chrona? – pregunto frenéticamente Maka.

Kid negó con la cabeza, sin perder tiempo Maka se fue con Soul detrás de ella. Kid suspiró y miró a la ventana.

Afuera, la lluvia caía sobre un mundo gris.

* * *

**A/N: **¿Mencione que adoro esta pareja? XD Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfic que leí hace mucho (mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater que leí, si no mal recuerdo) pero por mas que lo busqué no lo encontré, así que me senté dos horas en frente de la computadora intentando recordar como iba la historia y el resultado es este.

_¿Es mucho pedir un review?_


End file.
